Desperately Wanting
by WhiteChocolate123
Summary: fire and water. two elements known to be poler opposits so why are they falling in love? Prince Namor and Johnny the human torch slash! this is just a oneshot and i really suck at summarys so far. i know it's not the best but please read and review!


a Namor and Johnny slash fanfiction. my own personal fav pairing.

Desperately Wanting:

It had been a few months on and off meeting each other secretly. No one had suspected a thing.

Namor waited on the sands below the abandoned pier letting the breeze sweep his damp black hair. It was a beautiful day full of sunlight and seagulls. He was especially happy today. He never thought he had smiled this much in his life, well at least not in public.

His head turned as he watched the object he had grown so fond of skyrocket past his location.

Johnny.

Torch, upon looking back, saw namor. His smile widened as he quickly made a wide u turn. The ocean below him burnt up in a cloud of evaporation as he darted toward namor. His fiery essence surrounded him and flared with excitement at seeing his friend.

Namor smiled in humor at how excited he found himself. Giddy even, but he wouldn't go that far.

How did they become to think of each other so fondly? He thought. When did it happen? All the memories seemed to come together in a blink of the eye, flashing in a sequence of pictures and sounds.

The prince extended a hand in a hello gesture. His smile widened as he saw torch had no intension of stopping. Johnny's smile grew into a look of challenge as he sped up.

Namor's eyes widened in surprise as torch smashed them into the ground spraying sand every which way causing there to be a small crater where they had both skidded to a stop. Johnny leaned off of namor and looked at his humorous smile, obviously unfazed by the tackle. He took in the princes features wondering how they could have possibly been apart for so long. Johnny flashed a wide smile as he bent down to capture the prince's lips in an almost bruising manner.

Torches lips burned, still hot from the hurried decent from the sky. They were both eager to reunite, even more so than they realized. Namor held on to Johnny's forearms, their touches hissed as the water from his skin evaporated on contact with Johnnys.

They rolled on the sand, one occasionally dominating the other.

Namor held Johnny's head in his hands as they rolled and kissed feverishly. They parted from each other still lying in the sand, namor on top of Johnny, his muscles rippled as he leaned over him. Namor let his hand run through Johnny's, now sandy blond hair in an affectionate manner. Breathing heavily, they looked into each other's eyes.

Johnny spoke first, "I missed you" he said as he gazes intently at namor's blue eyes. Namor looked upon torches face, memorizing it, he nodded in agreement.

"I missed you" namor said breathlessly, "more than I could say" he said chuckling, laying his head on torches shoulder.

Johnny chuckled lowly in his throat and smiled. He moved his head to the side lazily, exhaled softly he listened to namor's breathing. His face softened as he soaked up the reality of them together again. He smiled wryly.

"I think we should get some ice cream" Johnny watched from the corner of his eye as namor's head slowly lifted from its spot on his shoulder.

Namor propped himself up on his elbows on either side of Johnny. He looked at him with a tight smile.

"You're buying" the prince said as he got up from his poised position on top of Johnny. Johnny propped himself up on his own elbows and looked at him smugly.

Namor extended a sandy hand and helped the human torch up.

The prince looked at torch as he brushed himself of sand. Namor gave torch a lingering smile as he began to walk away toward town. Torch looked after him, smiling, then trotted quickly to place himself by his princes side.

Johnny smiled at being with namor again, he hadn't realized what a big effect their being apart had on him.

Namor half smiled at Johnny, he truly loved being with him. A thought surfaced to his mind and his expression became one of sad regret, recalling the main reason for this visit.

Namor stopped walking and looked after Johnny, who was lost in his own excitement.

It took a few moments to realize namor was no longer by his side he looked around then swiftly turned in the sand to face behind him smile resurfacing as if they were playing a game of hide and seek.

Namor was staring sadly at the sand, his raven hair being swept lightly by the breeze. Johnny's face became concerned as his smile faded, replacing with a worried frown.

"Namor?"

Namor's eyes closed and his head turned to the side. He could already begin to hear the disappointment surfacing in his lovers voice.

"I do not have much time…" he said gauging torches reaction, it was disappointed but unsurprised at this news, their meets have been short as of late.

He continued. "Atlantice...our king is forbidding contact with the surface world until further notice. I cannot defy my king's wishes…you know this" a half lie, He looked into torches eyes.

They both had known their relationship would be a rocky one considering their major differences in lifestyle.

He hated putting up this charade, to torch he was an Atlantian citizen, not a king and that is how he wished it to stay as long as fate permitted him. As far as torch knew he had no super strength, he actually laughed and smiled, no one asked for his orders or permission, but to Johnny this was just how he was on a regular basis, once he got to know him of course.

It is a great honor to be king but also a burden sometimes. He would die for his people in a heartbeat, but this new place has offered so much. Right now Atlantice needed him and he swore to protect his people even if it means death, torch could wait, he understood the price.

Johnny nodded in understanding. He knew there is nothing he could do to change namor's mind about his king no matter how much he wished he could. He made a mental note to give that king a piece of his mind if they ever met.

Of course he is saddened to hear of namor's soon to be retreat into the depths but knew it was one place he could not follow him.

Johnny understood and that is all namor needed to calm his mind but it did not lift the guilt from his heart.

The human torch mustered up a smile, not letting the upsetting news ruin their time together. Namor smiled slightly and continued their walk into town. It was going to be hard for both of them.

AUTHERS NOTE: OK this is my very first fanfic posted on the internet ever! please be gentle and don't forget to tell me how you feel, so review!


End file.
